Sweet Revenge
by Christine8025
Summary: COMPLETE! Erik has moved on with his life, but what happens when Christine intervenes? My first story so please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so please be nice to me! I'm going to try and put up the first three chapters so that you can get into the story. If I get seven reviews, I'll update, so please review! Thanks and enjoy!**

Christine

I remember standing on the wooden porch, staring at the doorbell. It was such an easy thing to do, to ring a doorbell that is. So why was it so hard now? I was scared. That's what it was. I was just scared. What dramatic scene would play before my eyes behind this door? Only time would tell. But first, I had to ring that doorbell. Would she have news of him? Would she care? Would she try to dissuade me when I told her I was searching for him again?

Ring the doorbell first. That's all I had to do. Maybe she knew where he was and would be happy to give news of him. Perhaps he would even be here. My heart pounded wildly at that thought. Would he still want me? Has he moved on and forgotten me? Surely he would still care for me and need me in his life.

I slowly lifted my hand and pressed the doorbell. I heard the music chime within the house and held my breath in a brief moment of silence. Suddenly, I heard light footsteps approaching the door. The door flew open and there stood Madame Giry. She hadn't changed much since last I saw her. She still had her dark hair, now turning gray, piled on top of her head. Her face looked the same, hardened over the years, but when she recognized me, her face softened and she smiled.

"Madame de Chagny," she exclaimed. "Please come in."

I awkwardly stepped through the front door and into the living room. As I smiled at her, she hurriedly took my cloak and hung it on the coat rack.

"What brings you here, Madame?" she asked. "Where is your husband? He did not accompany you?"

"No," I whispered, barely audible. "He did not. May I speak to you, Madame?"

"Of course," she answered. "Please do sit down. What's troubling you?"

"Madame," I whispered as I sat down and stared into the fire burning brightly in the hearth. "Raoul has left me."

At this statement, her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her small delicate fingers.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed. "I am very sorry, Madame. May I ask how it happened?"

"We were at the opera one evening watching _Madame Butterfly_ and during the middle of the second act, I realized that Raoul was flirting with a much younger woman. She was sitting in the box across from ours and she was with an older man, probably her father. They were making eye contact quite a lot and she would smile shyly and cover her face with her fan. Raoul seemed intrigued and after the performance, he told me to wait for him in our carriage and he would be out shortly. I waited for probably half an hour before he finally came strolling out of the opera looking like he was in love for the first time. Three weeks later, I woke up to an empty bed with only a note and a single red rose on his pillow. You can guess the rest, Madame. But there is another reason why I have come. Do you have news of him? Of Erik, I mean. The Opera Ghost."

Madame Giry was silent for a long time after I finished my story. Her gray eyes looked troubled and she looked to be deep in thought. I tried to read her eyes, but she was always a person who was very hard to read. For the first time, as I was waiting for her response, I heard voices coming from the kitchen. I was about to enquire about the voices and to apologize for interrupting her while she was entertaining company, when she finally spoke.

"I am truly sorry, Madame, as I have already said. However, I do have news of Erik. He is here with me. But there is more. I assume you wanted to talk to Erik about possibly getting back together, am I correct, Madame?"

"Yes, Madame," I answered. "I wanted to speak with him and ask him if he would be willing to take me back as his wife."

"I doubt he will, Madame de Chagny," she replied. "Though I cannot speak for him."

I looked at her in confusion. She remained silent and was about to speak when suddenly she closed her mouth and turned toward the kitchen. I heard chairs being pushed back against the floor and two people still talking. One was male and the other was female. The man's voice sounded like Erik. No doubt it was. I was just about to comment when Erik emerged into the living room with his arms around a beautiful blonde haired woman. She was smiling at him and he took her in his arms and kissed her. I was suddenly jealous.

"Erik," Madame Giry exclaimed as she stood up gravely. "We have company."

Erik and the woman broke apart from their kiss and both of them stared at me. I was speechless. It looked as if Erik had moved on with his life and I knew then that I shouldn't have come. To make him choose between his new love and me wasn't something I wanted to do. Still, I needed him. I found that out only too late it seemed. Finally, I found my voice and began speaking.

"Good evening, Erik," I whispered.

"Madame," he regarded me, his arm still around the blonde. She looked at me in confusion and fear. She must have known who I was from descriptions that Erik had given her of me.

"Erik I need to speak with you."

"All right," he answered. "Here I am." He pressed the woman closely to his side.

"Alone, Erik. I need to speak with you alone."

"Whatever you have come to say, you can say it with my fiancée present," he retorted as he placed his cheek on top of the pile of blonde hair that lay perfectly on top of the young woman's head.

"Raoul has left me, Erik. He met someone else to make him happier than I ever could have it seems. I am all alone now, Erik. I need you."

"What do you want me to do about it?" he snapped. "Although I am very sorry to hear about Raoul's departure, at least I think I am, I have no feelings for you now. I do not need you, Christine. I thought that I did for a time, but I have come to realize that I don't. Once I came to that realization, I met Sabine and she has made me very happy. There is no way in hell I would ever consider becoming your husband, Madame."

"I made a mistake, Erik," I exclaimed as tears began forming in my eyes. "I did not know it then but I know it now. Please reconsider."

"There is nothing to reconsider, Madame."

"Erik, please…"

"You heard him, Madame," Madame Giry finally chimed in to the defense of Erik, much to my dismay. "You had your chance. Erik is now quite happy here with my niece, Sabine."

"Madame Giry is right, Christine," Erik replied. "I am very happy here. In only one month, I will be a married man, and nothing will make me happier."

"Erik," I continued, tears streaming down my face. "Think of all the years you've wanted me and now you can finally have me. What do you say to that?"

"I say that while it is true that I did want you five long years ago, I no longer do. I am quite content now, Christine. As Madame Giry said, you did have your chance, more than one may I add. I am sorry about your current affair, but the fact that Raoul left changes nothing between us."

"I thought I loved him, Erik and I thought he loved me. It was only a childhood fantasy that came true only for a very short time. You are my true love, Erik. You are the man I was meant to be with."

"I am sorry, Madame. We have no future together. That hope has long since passed into nothing. Be on your way, Madame and trouble me no more."

I was so distraught that I ran for the door after grabbing my cloak from the coat stand, but before I closed the door and ran out into a snowy December night, I made this statement.

"I will be back, Erik. I understand now that you may need to think this through. I have never been rejected in my life and I won't start now. You need me, monsieur and you know that."

With that, I slammed the door and ran out into the cold night leaving behind only tiny footprints in the snow.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabine

The woman fled the house after making this statement, "I will be back, Erik. I understand now that you may need to think this through. I have never been rejected in my life and I won't start now. You need me, monsieur and you know that."

After overcoming the preliminary shock, Erik let out what appeared to be a long breath, which he had been holding in ever since he laid eyes on that woman. I knew her, and he knew that I knew her. Erik had talked about her often enough for me to know that she was Christine Daae, the woman who had been his first and last love until he met me. I had often expressed my fear to Erik that this woman may come back into our lives and try to take him away from me, but he always replied by saying, "Now my love, you know that will never happen. Even if she does come back into my life, I will not take her. I love you and only you now."

I glanced at him now, my future husband, and tried to read his face. He only smiled weakly and led me over to the couch where we sat down. I gazed straight ahead into the fire and tried to imagine what would become of me. After my parents died, I came to live with my aunt here in Paris. Erik and I had met that way and after we fell in love, life couldn't have been better. Now it might be torn apart by a woman who had her chance once before but wanted it again.

"What are your thoughts, my love?" Erik suddenly asked.

I snapped back into reality after his remark and noticed that we were both alone in the living room. My aunt had gone to the kitchen to clean up the dinner plates and start the dishes. I looked deep into Erik's eyes as I tried to think of a reasonable response to his question.

"Whom will you chose?" I asked.

"What do you mean, darling?" he asked. "I never thought this day would come. I've dreamed about this for a long time now and finally she wants to become my wife. Only times have changed and I'm not the same man I was five years ago. I love you now. You know that. If I didn't love you as much as I do, I would not have asked you to be my bride. Come now, dear. You know I want to spend the rest of my days with you and you alone."

"You say that," I answered. "But do you really mean that? If we had not met, would you now become Christine's husband?"

"Why tempt fate, my love?" There was a slight pause and then he continued. "No, I do not think I would. Even before you came into my life, I realized I do not need Christine. She had her chance and many of them. It is you that I love and cherish now. I want to wake up every morning and see you lying beside me, not her. How could I ever trust her again?"

He looked at me long and hard and then kissed me. His lips felt so soft and moist against mine and when we broke apart, his face stayed close to mine and gazed into my eyes. He brought his hand to the side of my face and let it rest there.

"You are mine now and I am yours," he whispered and then gently kissed me again. When we parted, he continued. "I don't know what I would do without you. I love you more than words can ever express."

He kissed me again and I felt his warm moist tongue enter my mouth. His hand was now on the back of my head, pressing my lips to his, and my arms were locked around his neck. My hand then made its way to land on his mask. Slowly, I slid it from his face and let it fall to the floor. I had seen him without his mask before and honestly it did not bother me. I cannot see how people scream at the sight of him. I did not find his face bad at all.

When we broke apart, he immediately lowered his head in shame. I cupped my hand under his chin and brought his eyes to look into mine. I smiled and kissed his deformed cheek.

"I am going to bed," my aunt exclaimed as she walked past us to her bedroom. "Good night."

"Good night," we answered as she quietly shut her bedroom door.

Erik turned to look at me and smiled.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"Not really," I answered.

"The fire is burning low. We should go to bed. It will be cold in here soon.

"You are right," I answered and kissed him once more. "I think I shall go to bed and get some sleep. Good night darling."

We stood up and he walked me to the edge of the stairs where my soft bed awaited me upstairs.

"I love you," he whispered as he stroked my face.

"I love you too," I answered.

He kissed me once more, letting his tongue slide into my mouth, and pressed me against his body. I felt him harden, even though I had layers of clothes on underneath my dress. When we broke apart, he let out a sigh.

"You felt that?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I am sorry. I cannot help it."

"I know, dear," I answered. "It's all right. We will be married in a month and then I will relieve you of that."

He nodded, kissed me gently, and then without a word, headed to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all – Remember seven reviews and an update! Thanks for reading!**

Erik  
I quietly shut my bedroom door as I heard Sabine mounting the steps to her room. Sighing, I laid my head against the back of my door and listened to the silence that surrounded the house. I thought again of Sabine and what had passed between us before I cowardly fled from her into the safety of my room. I wanted her before marriage, but I knew that wasn't allowed. My thoughts turned to what our wedding night would hold. I had thought of this many times and created fantasies in my head that I hoped would come true once there was a golden ring placed on her finger.

Then, my thoughts were interrupted by the thought of Christine. It had been so long since I had thought of her. I had no need to. I had moved on with my life and concluded that she had moved on with hers. Apparently, she had not and now she wanted to become my wife. How could she just expect me to drop the life I had and be with her now, especially after what had passed between us the night she left me for that boy.

I turned down the coverlets on my bed and slid beneath the clean sheets. Laying my head on the softness of my pillow, I thought of what it would mean to be the husband of my first love. Would it really be all I always imagined it to be? I could never fully trust her again because of Raoul. Would the day ever come when he wanted her back? What would become of me then? Sabine surely wouldn't take me back after that. I loved Sabine too much to make her go through what I had gone through with Christine. That would make me as cruel as she had once been to me.

So Don Juan finally left her, did he? Ah, Don Juan. What memories that simple name brings to my mind. What horrible, frightful, painful memories that brings to mind. The night she left me for that damned boy crushed me. I remember escaping the confines of the opera house that night, slipping easily past guards and fleeing into the night like a shadow. The next afternoon, I had come to the house of Madame Giry and begged her to let me stay with her. Meg was away for the afternoon, but her niece, Sabine was there, who had just come a few days before after the death of her parents. I remember when I first beheld Sabine. She was clearing away the luncheon plates and cups, placing them in the sink to be washed. Her golden curls fell to the middle of her back and her crystal blue eyes pierced my soul. When she smiled, her loveliness grew to a point beyond comprehension. And I thought Christine had been beautiful. I knew then that I had been wrong. This young girl was an angel.

And young she was, too. She was only seventeen when we met, nineteen now, and I was at the age of forty-two. Before I had found her, my health had been failing and I had assured Madame Giry that I would only stay no more than a few months before she had to bury me in the ground. That all changed when Sabine had walked into my life. She was my beautiful surprise and second chance at life.

The first time she had seen me without my mask was a beautiful surprise as well. It was about a year ago, shortly before we had become engaged. I had slept late, not feeling quite up to eating breakfast, when I heard a small tap on my bedroom door. Feeling rather sick, I had forgotten that I slept without my mask, as I do all nights, and I bid the knocker to enter. She did, and wandered over to the side of my bed. My eyes were closed and I felt a small kiss on the deformed side of my face. Terror struck me when I remembered my foolishness and when I opened my eyes, she was smiling down at me.

"Oh my love," I had exclaimed, covering my face, "I am sorry!"

She ignored my outburst and whispered, "My dear, are you ill? I was worried when you didn't show up for breakfast this morning."

"Yes I'm not feeling well," I replied, shakily.

"Get some more rest then, darling. Do you need anything?"

"No," I whispered, "I am all right."

She then stroked my almost bald head and placed another kiss on my lips before leaving. I had been stunned.

And I still am stunned every time she sees me unmasked. She acts as if it's the most natural thing in the world to see a deformed older man seated beside her as her lover and future husband.

That night, I dreamed that I was beneath the Opera House once more. Christine was there with Sabine and she was torturing her. She would then look at me and laugh. She turned back around and continued torturing Sabine. I could hear her screams of pain, but was powerless to stop it. When she finished, she showed me what she had done. Sabine's face was torn to shreds. It was terrible to see! Christine flung Sabine into my arms and cried, "Now she is as ugly as you!" She then ran toward me and plunged her knife into my heart.

I woke up in the morning to find Sabine straightening my room. Even before we were married, she still performed her wifely duties. She came to my bedside when she saw that I was awake and kissed me tenderly.

"Good morning, dear," she whispered.

"Good morning, my darling."

"How did you sleep?"

"Very well," I lied, "And you?"

"I slept all right. I can't wait until you are able to sleep with me. I can't wait to feel your body next to mine as I fall asleep."

"I feel the same about you."

She smiled and I reached up to stroke her long golden curls. She responded by laying her head gently beside of mine and smothering me with her hair. I breathed in the smell of her hair and sighed with happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry if I offended anyone when I asked for seven reviews and then an update. I just want to make sure people are reading this, that's all. Anyways, here's the next chapter. This is rated M…Probably from here on out is rated M. I'm sorry if you guys don't like my writing style, but I haven't gotten my BA in professional writing yet, but I'm working on it. Thanks for reviewing!**

Christine

I walked home that night very distraught and uneasy. I felt as if something evil was stirring inside of me that I had never felt before. It was a feeling I was unaccustomed to, but I found that I rather liked it. I needed Erik, even though it seemed that I had realized it too late. What could I do to prevent my true love from marrying this Sabine? Could I really be as evil as Erik was to Raoul and me that night of relentless madness and act as a madwoman as Erik had acted as a madman? I could, but I needed help from someone, and I knew exactly who it would be.

Edward Johnson, an eccentric Englishman, and I had met briefly after Raoul left me for that whore. We had had a relationship, romantic and sexual, for a brief period of time. When we both decided that we were not meant to be together, we decided to quit seeing one another, but would still get together once in a while for sexual pleasures that we filled for each other. He could be rather mean and forceful at times and he was perfect for what I was quickly planning inside of my head. He lived out in the countryside, quite far away from civilization. His dwelling was the perfect place for a murder to take place, and that was just what I was forming in my mind. If Erik couldn't be mine, then he couldn't belong to anybody. I would kill them both if need be.

I returned to my apartment and found paper and ink to write a letter to Edward. After gathering my thoughts, I began the letter:

Dearest Edward,

Many days have passed since I have seen you. I hope all is well. I would like to arrange a time and place where we could meet privately, for I have something I wish to discuss with you. Meet me at my home on the 5th of next month at noon. I will make it worth your while.

Christine

After sealing the letter, I dropped it off at the local post office, which was next door and silently began making preparations for my murder. I would flee to England with Edward afterwards and I could start a new life there.

One week passed in which I thought of nothing but sweet revenge and the thought of making Edward's trip worth his while. The morning of the 5th dawned dreary and snowy. I waited impatiently for the sound of a carriage on the pavement. It finally came shortly after noon. I rushed to the door to see Edward alight from the carriage and pay his driver. He then turned to me and smiled.

"Christine," he exclaimed as he reached my arms.

"Edward," I replied, holding him and then kissing him passionately. "Come in."

He followed behind me and my servants took his cloak and hat from him as he made his way to the couch.

"Why don't we go upstairs and talk, Edward? It is a very private matter."

"That is fine."

He hurriedly followed me upstairs and into my bedroom. I shut and locked the door behind us as he headed toward the bed. I came to stand beside him and offered him a seat. We both sat on the edge of the bed and he began running his hands along my body.

"Later," I whispered. "I promise later."

"We haven't seen each other in so long."

"I know. I promise we will be together later. I need to speak to you about something very important first."

"Make it quick. I want to get my hands on you."

I glared at him before beginning.

"Do you remember me telling you about Erik?"

"Hum? Oh, Erik. You're phantom of the opera? Yes, I remember."

"I need you to kill him and his fiancée for me."

"What?" he asked as he jumped up from the edge of the bed. "Are you mad? I've never killed anyone before. I'm not a good person, granted, but I've never killed anyone before. I've done my share of raping and stealing, but I've never actually murdered…"

"There's a first time for everything," I answered.

"Christine, let me think about this."

"Fair enough." I sighed and stood up from the side of the bed. "Come. Help me remove my clothing."

He smiled and did as he was told.

When we were both undressed, he lay me on the bed and his hand delicately roamed my body, giving special attention to the places where women need it the most. I then returned his actions and was delighted yet disgusted at the pleasure I gave him. Finally, he pinned me to the bed and pushed into my body. What made Edward so different from Raoul was that he took his time and actually made it pleasurable for both of us, whereas Raoul was only concerned with his own pleasure and never with mine. I pitied that young woman who was now no doubt Raoul's wife in some foreign country. She would never receive what I was receiving at that moment.

An hour after Edward had removed my dress, we were lying together in bed, basking in the afterglow of our lovemaking. If I only married a man for the pleasure he provided in the bedroom, Edward would no doubt be my husband. Only five minutes later, he turned to me and smiled.

"I am ready for you again," he whispered. "Would you like to make love once more before I leave?"

"Where are you going?"

"Back home."

"Why don't you go back, get your things and move in with me?"

"We tried that once, remember? It didn't work."

"Maybe it will this time."

"I'm willing to try again."

"Good," I replied as I rolled over on top of his body and straddled his lower torso. Slowly, I slid myself over him and heard him moan with pleasure. As I began moving faster and teasing him by running my hands over my body, he cried out in uncontrollable passion. When we finally reached the climax, he cried out as well as I and I laid my head on his chest, feeling his heart beat. I knew if he moved in with me and I could please him like this every night, he would do as I asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to all my readers! I'm planning on finishing this story either tonight or tomorrow night! Yay! Thanks for reading and reviewing. (Don't worry. There's much more that I already have written, so it's not like it's going to be a really short story!)**

Sabine

Our wedding day was beautiful! The church was covered with deep red roses and softly lighted candles. I stood at the back of the church and glanced out of the window before the ceremony started. Only the priest, Erik and I, and two witnesses, Aunt Antoinette and Felicienne, a friend of mine from childhood, was present, so we agreed not to have too much of a production. However, Aunt Antoinette made sure I had a proper wedding dress.

"Every bride-to-be must have a proper wedding dress, whether there is a large ceremony or not!" she had exclaimed. I had agreed when she proclaimed that the fur-lined pure white wedding dress was perfect for me. Even as I stood at the back of the church, my stomach was in knots wondering how Erik would respond to the dress I had chosen to present myself in as his bride. I hoped he would approve.

Snow fell lightly outside the church, though I could hardly see because of the darkness. Erik and I had both agreed to be married after dark because we didn't want to draw too much attention from passer-byes. Still, the snow did look rather beautiful, as it always does this time of year. Christmas was only days away.

The music started and I walked down the aisle with a bouquet of roses in my hand. I glanced at my future husband. He looked so incredibly handsome in his black suit with his fedora hat and black gloves. He looked like a gentleman standing at the alter awaiting the arrival of his future bride. When I looked at him and he returned my glance, there was nothing but love for me in his eyes.

We exchanged vows and rings. It all seemed to happen so fast and yet it seemed to have taken a lifetime. Before I knew it, the priest was pronouncing us husband and wife and my lips were pressed against my husband's in a gentle yet passionate kiss. We broke apart after too short of time and walked down the aisle together as one.

Aunt Antoinette walked us to our carriage and then bid us goodbye. She was off to London to stay with family for Christmas and would be gone for two weeks. Erik and I had the house all to ourselves for a perfect honeymoon.

After a long ride home, in which we said nothing to each other, I think because of the anticipation of the wedding night to come, we arrived at our front door. After helping me alight from our carriage and paying the driver, I was suddenly swept off my feet into the arms of my beloved.

"It is tradition for the man to carry his wife over the threshold, is it not?"

I laughed and kissed him tenderly as he opened the door and set me down just inside the parlor.

"What a perfect wedding," he exclaimed, looking down at me with a tender expression in his eyes.

"Yes," I answered. "It was wonderful. You look so handsome, my darling."

"And you! That dress looks absolutely stunning on you! It extenuates all those soft gorgeous curves in your body that I love to look at and touch. I love it. It is a shame you will only wear it once."

I nodded and then kissed him passionately, letting my tongue slide into his mouth. He returned the favor and held me close. I could feel him harden.

"Could you help me unbutton my dress and untie my corset?" I asked as I broke our kiss and spun around.

With shaky hands, he did as he was asked. I could hear his breath become quicker with each move he made and I could feel his untrained fingers slipping on my buttons.

After he had finished, I let the wedding dress slide easily to the floor. I was left in my corset and chemise, which left very little to the imagination as far as my chest area was concerned. Erik noticed this and let out an audible groan.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed," I whispered when he had finished examining my body with his eyes. "Be in my bedroom in ten minutes."

Without waiting for a reply, I grabbed my wedding dress, rushed upstairs and shut the door quickly. Hurriedly, I undid my hair and let it fall loose against my shoulders. I undressed and quickly slipped on my nightgown as I heard Erik mounting the stairs. Soon, I heard a timid knock on my door.

"Come in."

He entered slowly, shut the door and came to me. He had changed into his night clothes and had removed his mask. His strong muscular arms wrapped themselves around me and he kissed me passionately, letting his tongue roam my mouth. I eagerly returned the favor.

"I want you tonight," he whispered.

I moaned and answered, "And you shall have me."

I began removing his clothing and let my fingers roam his body once he was standing before me completely undressed. He let out a cry when I wrapped my fingers around his sensitive area, which was both very hard and wet at this point, and began to gently stroke him. It was then that I realized how incredibly big he was. He responded to my touches by crying out in pleasure and then removing my clothing and returning my actions when I had finished. His hands roamed my breasts freely and I moaned with pleasure. He definitely knew what to do and how to do it. He gently teased me by lightly touching my stomach and my breasts with his bare hands, making me wait to feel his real touch. Suddenly, I was in his arms. After tenderly laying me on the bed, his hands brushed against my stomach and I gave him a brief cry of pleasure. He began making circles with his fingers on my stomach while his mouth explored mine. His tongue then moved down to my breasts and I gasped. He started nibbling at the very tips of my breasts and I moaned in pleasure. He then began moving farther and farther down my body until he reached my legs. After kissing my lower abdomen, he gently spread my legs. He let out an audible groan when he saw what lay between my legs, and then went to exploring the region with both his rough but gentle hands and his warm velvet tongue. After gaining his own personal pleasure, and providing me with more pleasure than I ever imagined, he gently pressed his body on top of mine and pushed into me. I screamed in both delight and pain, but chose to ignore the pain as best I could while he continued to push into me, unaware of anything that was happening with my body. I felt something tear inside of me and tears began streaming down my face. His eyes were closed at this point and he couldn't see the pain he was inflicting upon me. However, this only lasted a little while and slowly, the pain subsided and desire replaced everything else.

"Sabine," Erik whispered seductively into my ear as he pushed harder every moment, and then cried out, "Oh God!"

It was over. I cried out as we both climaxed and I felt his release into my body. A few moments later is when Erik noticed the blood on the white satin sheets.

"Oh darling, I am so sorry!" he cried out.

"It's all right, dear. It didn't hurt too much."

"Why didn't you tell me it was going to hurt?" he asked lovingly as he stroked the side of my face.

"I didn't know," I answered. "It's not something my mother talked about; sex that is."

"I understand. Oh darling, I'm so sorry."

He kissed the side of my face tenderly as I answered, "It was worth it."

"Why didn't you tell me I was hurting you?"

"I wanted you to have the pleasure you've been dreaming of for the past forty-four years of your life."

"But my dear, I did not want to hurt you."

"I know. I don't know how many times it will hurt after this, but I'm sure it will eventually go away."

"If I do anything to hurt you again, let me know."

I nodded as he tenderly pressed his lips against mine. He gently moved off of my body and lay on his side gazing into my eyes. After lovingly kissing me a few times and stroking the side of my face, we said our good-nights and I love you-s and drifted to sleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this is a hasty update, but just wanted to let you guys know that I have only one more chapter to write…all the rest is already written and proof-read, and the story is going to be about 9 chapters long. Possibly 10, but at least 9. Thanks to all my readers!**

Erik

I awoke in the morning to see my beautiful wife laying beside of me. She was laying on her side facing me with her beautiful blue eyes closed and her golden curls falling all around her. I buried my nose on top of her head and breathed, taking in the scent of her hair. As I lay there beside of her, completely content, I began to reminisce about the night before. It felt so good to be inside of her. I never dreamed a woman would allow me entrance into the most private and sensitive part of her body, but Sabine had. It felt like heaven as I gently but forcefully pushed into her. I enjoyed the pleasure I was receiving and the small gasps that came from her lips in the process. But I wish that I had never hurt her, even though she said it had been worth the pain.

Suddenly, she moaned and her gorgeous blue eyes began to open and immediately focused on me. She smiled when she saw me looking down at her and when I whispered, "Good morning my dear," she gently placed a kiss on my lips.

"Good morning, darling," she answered.

Even in the early morning she looked breathtaking.

"How did you sleep?"

"Very well. You?"

"I had my beautiful wife wrapped up in my arms, so I slept very peacefully."

She smiled and buried her face in my chest. I could have stayed like that forever with her so close to me, but eventually I rose and went to the window. It had snowed all night and the trees outside were heavy with it. The sun shone now and it looked like diamonds in the trees and covering the ground. Everything looked a little more beautiful today in my mind.

"Draw the curtains and come back to bed," I heard my wife whisper, lovingly.

I did as I was told and received a kiss for it. She then gently turned me over on

my back and moved on top of my body, sitting up and straddling my lower abdomen. I hardened automatically. Slowly, she slid herself over on top of me and began to rock gently. I reciprocated her actions.

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"No," she whispered. "Don't stop."

"I won't darling. It's too wonderful to stop."

My hands were placed on her hips and she was running her fingers through her hair with her head tilted back. She looked like a goddess, and when we finally climaxed, it was even better than before. We both cried out in pleasure and when she gently laid down on top of me and her tongue explored the inside of my mouth, I was in heaven.

"You are amazing," she whispered when we broke apart.

"You are as well, my love."

We lay like that for what seemed an eternity. Finally, our breathing became normal and she looked into my eyes.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Wait here," she replied and kissed me. "I'll be back."

She stood up and looked down at me. I gazed up at her beautiful naked body and held out my arms to her, worshipping her body. She laughed and turned to leave.

"Wait darling," I pleaded.

She turned back around, giving me a front view look of her gorgeous body.

"I've changed my mind," I whispered. "I am not hungry. Please come back to bed with me. I don't want to let you out of my sight."

She laughed her crystalline laugh and pounced on me, her chest pressed against mine passionately. I kissed her beautiful lips and stroked the side of her face gently.

"We can't stay in bed all day, Erik," she whispered.

"Why not?"

She shrugged and then smiled down at me.

"Why don't we go take a shower together?" she asked hopefully.

"Sounds good."

She leapt off of me and began running down the stairs with me close behind. She was in a very playful mood that I had never seen before and I knew then that married life was going to be anything but boring. When we reached the shower, we both climbed in and began letting the water run, trying to get it warm. She turned to me and playfully threw cold water onto my body.

"That's to cool you down," she exclaimed and laughed.

"You little…"

I wrestled her to the floor of the tub as it began to fill up with warm water and kissed her passionately. God, she looked gorgeous laying beneath the weight of my body. Her golden curls were just starting to get wet and I could have stayed in that position forever just gazing into her eyes.

When the tub was filled with enough water, I began to scoop water up onto the rest of her body, letting my hands linger on her flesh longer than I originally intended. Almost in a state of trance, I began rubbing soap all over her and I enjoyed hearing the small gasps that escaped her lips as I continued my task. After rinsing her off thoroughly and nibbling at her breasts in which she rewarded me with the most delightful sounds, she gave me a look as if it say that it was her turn to please me.

We changed positions without saying a word and she slowly began to wash my body in the same manner I had washed hers, giving special attention to the areas that pleased me the most. After she was through with her task, she gently climbed on top of me and began making love to me, running her fingers through her soaked hair. It was the most romantic and touching experience I had ever had in my life.

After it was over, she lay on top of me, both of us panting for breath. We stayed in the tub talking and kissing and touching until the water started to turn cold and we decided to get out and dry off. It was only then that I reluctantly allowed to her dress and make me breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Let me know how you think the story is progressing. I still have the last chapter to write, but I plan on doing that tonight. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!**

Christine

Edward left the following day to pack his belongings and move into my house. I wasn't too thrilled with the idea, but thoughts of Erik and his new wife kept creeping back into my mind and I had to admit to myself that Edward was the only one for the job. If I couldn't have him, then no one could.

"Here's the plan," Edward told me one night in bed after a few hours of teasing and love making. Erik had been married already to this Sabine woman for a week now and I was ready for this murder to take place as quickly as possible. "I want to use you as the bait. We could make this very routine or very exciting. By routine I mean you knock on the door, someone is bound to open it, and then I shoot to kill. Hopefully it's Erik that I kill first because I want to have a bit of fun with this Sabine woman. Or, option number two, I kidnap the girl, leave Erik a note as to where to find her, have my bit of fun, and then kill the both of them when Erik comes to rescue his little princess. Which one would you like? Option one or option two?"

"Well, I'd like to talk to both of them before you kill. I want both of them to know why I'm doing this. He had his chance to come back to me and didn't. Option two."

"Great," he answered. "I was hoping you'd choose the right one for me. I like my victims to know a little bit of information before the killing as well. Even though I've never done this before, it sounds fun. Now our only problem is how are we going to get into that house?"

"I might know a way," I exclaimed. "But we'll need some chloroform."

"I love how your mind works. I believe I have some, but not with me. I left it at the house, but don't worry. I can have it here and ready in an hour."

"Hurry," I whispered as he made his way out the bedroom door. "I want to get this finished tonight."

In the hour that Edward was gone, I rose from the bed and dressed seductively but modest as I could to keep Erik busy while Edward kidnapped the woman. This was all going to turn out perfectly. I would distract Erik as Edward crept inside with the chloroform and kidnap the girl after she had fainted. I would wait an appropriate amount of time for this to be done and pretend to get bored with my prey and leave after telling Erik that this was his last chance to have me the way he always wanted. I would storm off in a hurry, and Edward and I would drive off with the fainted woman as our bait. But where would we take her? Edward had already made it clear that he did not want it to take place at his home. I needed something perfect…

An idea came to me. If I still had the key…Yes, there it was in the trinket box in my dresser. It was the key to the Rue Scribe entrance of the Paris Opera House. This was going to turn out better than I thought.

Edward returned and I patiently explained my plan to him as he stood there grinning at me like an idiot. When I was finished, he announced triumphantly, "It's perfect!"

"And a perfect night for a murder to take place. This is Christmas Eve after all. That's why I wanted to perform the task tonight. Madame Giry hopefully will not be there. She always goes to London for the holidays, which is where we'll flee after the killing takes place. Maybe we can stay hidden for a few days here in Paris and then after the New Year head off to London. That will give us enough time to get all of the arrangements made."

"Wonderful. Are you ready to do this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good. Let's go."

The long ride over to Erik and Sabine's house was silent except for the snow crunching underneath of the wheels and the horses whinnying occasionally. Edward's driver had asked if he needed assistance in which he replied in the negative. We didn't want anyone to witness our behavior. As we rode along, I fingered the Rue Scribe entrance key in my pocket. Edward had written the ransom note shortly before leaving and had tucked it inside of his coat pocket.

When we arrived, Edward hurried over to the rear entrance as I headed for the front. I knocked bravely and breathlessly waited for an answer.

"Christine?" I heard surprise in Erik's voice as he opened the door.

"Hello, Erik. Merry Christmas." I tried to sound naïve and innocent.

"The same to you. Please come in."

I casually walked into the living room just as I had done about a month before. Only this time, my intent was different.

"Sabine," Erik turned to his wife seated on the couch admiring a new bracelet that she had undoubtedly just received from her husband. "Go and get some refreshments, will you my dear?"

Sabine rose and obeyed her husband's requests without so much as acknowledging me and headed to the back of the house. This was going to be easier than I had originally thought.

"Come sit down, Christine. Is there anything I can help you with?"

There was no view of the backdoor from the sitting area which both helped and hindered our plan. Erik couldn't see what was happening with his wife, but I couldn't see Edward's progress either, or rush to his aid if he needed help.

"I've been thinking a lot about you lately, Erik. Ever since Raoul and I separated unexpectedly, I can't seem to stop thinking of you. You were the one I was meant to be with. I know now that I made a childish mistake when I ran away with Raoul. He was a childhood friend and nothing more. I felt passionate when I was with you, Erik. I never felt that around Raoul."

"I'm sorry, Christine but you do know that I'm married."

I nodded sheepishly and looked to the ground.

"I know you are, but I wanted you to know how I felt. Erik, as I've told you before, I need you in my life. Don't you realize what I'm saying? I was your first love, Erik. I'm the woman you wanted all those long years ago and I can be yours now. I love you, Erik. I'm sorry it took more than five years for me to figure that out, but it's true. Run away with me and I will make you happy. I promise. I'll make you happier than Sabine will ever make you."

"You've already failed at that, Madame. More than five years ago you failed at that and I refuse to take you back. I told you that already last month."

"I was only a child then, Erik. I let Raoul make all the decisions for me back then because it was the easy way out and I…"

"The easy way out! Christine, you have just proven to me that you thought I was some sort of monster by mentioning the 'easy way out'! You're almost contradicting yourself!"

"No, no, I didn't mean that at all! Darling, maybe you have forgotten _The Music of the Night_. I haven't. Not for an instant. That music was so sensual and so beautiful. Maybe you've forgotten how you touched me and how my body reacted to those touches. I can also remember how your body reacted as well." I smiled shyly.

"Sabine should really have been back by now with those refreshments."

"You're trying to change the subject, Erik!"

"Of course I am! My God, Christine. You think after all these years I still want you? I've moved on now and it looks as if you haven't. I'll never forget you, one never forgets their first love, but I have moved on with Sabine. She's a wonderful woman and I love her very much. Why can't you just accept that?"

"Now you know how I felt when I was explaining to you my feelings for Raoul."

"Is that what this is all about!" he shouted, clearly at his breaking point. "Revenge, eh?"

"Sweet revenge. Merciless revenge. The ultimate revenge."

"Get out of my house, Christine! And don't come back."

"Gladly," I whispered closing the gap between us. "Merry Christmas," I spat. "I hope you and Sabine have a good one. I'm sure it will be."

I sneered at him and rushed outside into the snow.

"Is everything ready?" I asked as I climbed into our carriage.

Edward smiled as he hurriedly rushed off into the night and said, "Yes my dear. The little thing didn't even scream. Actually she didn't have time. I attacked from the back, calmly stalking her and then easily putting the rag to her nose. She made a few whimpering noises, faintly struggled, and then collapsed into my arms."

"Did you remember the note?"

"Of course. Do you still have that key?"

I smiled and answered in the affirmative as we drove to the Paris Opera House.


	8. Chapter 8

**FINALLY I FOUND A WAY TO UPDATE! - So because of that and since this is a short chapter, I'll update two chapters! (You can thank me later!)**

Erik

"Sabine?" I called as I entered the kitchen. "Sabine?"

I searched the kitchen cautiously and found nothing. Racing around the house trying to find my beloved I continued calling out her name, each time more and more panic entered my voice.

"Sabine! For the love of God, Sabine! Where are you?"

I searched the bathroom, our bedroom, even Madame Giry's and my old bedroom. She was no where to be found. I grabbed my boats and my cloak, thinking that she may have ventured outside, when something laying on the kitchen table caught my eye. It was a note addressed to me, but not in Sabine's handwriting.

Erik,

Are you looking for something? She just might be found alive underneath of the Paris Opera House where you used to live. Five cellars below! I suggest you hurry, or we may get impatient and do something a bit rash. We'll be waiting.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed aloud to no one in particular. "Sabine!"

I rushed upstairs and tore out the top drawer of my dresser. There laying in an old box was the key to the Rue Scribe entrance. I tucked it in my pocket, rushed outside and quickly jumped on my horse, who was very surprised at being woken up at this time of the night.

All I could think about as I rode down the deserted street towards the Paris Opera House was my beloved Sabine somewhere down in that dungeon suffering and hoping that I would know where to find her. How had they managed to kidnap her without a struggle issuing? Whatever had happened, I knew that Christine was behind this.

When I arrived at the opera, I was almost surprised to find it still standing. I remember when I had left this place more than five long years ago I vowed never to return, especially to my old hiding place. I never knew that I would be forced to return to save the love of my life. Even though horrible memories were swarming through my head as I tethered my horse and entered by the Rue Scribe, I knew that I had to overcome my own fears and memories to save my wife.

It seemed like forever before I came to the lake. I was running in the dark and stumbled many times, but when I finally arrived, I noticed the boat was missing and plunged into the water without a second thought. When I arrived at my old home beyond the lake, the candelabras were lit and it looked very much like it had when I still haunted this area. I had hardly taken anything with me, only my music and my books, so the old organ was there collecting dust and the boat lay peacefully beside of it.

"Oh God!" I cried out when I realized what was happening inside of the boat.

A man was kneeling over a woman and raping her. That woman was my wife! Luckily, Sabine was unconscious and would not remember this horrible event.

"Wait," I heard Christine cry. "I think my dear we have a guest." God, she was using my own words to mock me. "Sir, this is indeed an unparallel delight! I had rather hoped that you would come! Now, my wish comes true. You have truly made my night!" (Webber, Andrew L; _The Phantom of the Opera_; 2:7) _Just to be safe I thought I'd better site it!_

"God, Christine. Don't mock me in such a way!"

It was then that I tried to run towards my wife to rescue her from the fate that awaited both of us, but I suddenly realized that the gate blocking my entrance.

"Let me through, damn you! Why are you doing this?" I shouted.

"How does this open, Erik?" she asked wistfully.

"There's a hidden lever at the right side. Your right side. Pull it up."

"Ah, here it is." She looked at me darkly.

As she completed her task, I glanced at what the man was doing to my wife. He appeared to be finished and was zipping up his pants as he headed towards me.

"So," he said as I entered and Christine pulled the lever back into it's position. "You're the infamous phantom of the opera, are you?" He took me by the wrists and slammed me up against the gate. I hated to admit that unfortunately he was much stronger than I was. "Let's see the face behind the mask, shall we?"

With that, he ripped away my mask and let it fall into the lake. Instinctively, his hand rushed to his mouth and his eyes widened. I took this opportunity of his weakness to try and overpower him, but still he was too quick for me. Before I knew it, I was back up against that gate and Christine had a pistol ready to fire pointed at my head.

"I gave you a chance, Erik," she whispered menacingly. "If I can't have you, then no one else can."

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?" I cried in desperation.

"You know how I felt now, don't you? You're surprised at that answer? I wouldn't be. Only this time, the story isn't going to have a happy ending. Erik and Sabine are not going to run away and live happily ever after. I'm not as understanding as you were to Raoul and I. Someone is going to die tonight and it looks like it's going to be you. I'll kill Sabine after Edward is finished with her. You know, I believe he raped her about three times since we've been here. Three times! And she hasn't even been awake to enjoy it."

"And once I deal with you," Edward glared at me. "I'll do it again. Perhaps I'll wait until the chloroform wears off first so that she can 'enjoy' it." He glanced at Christine and both of them sneered.

"There's no turning back now, Erik. This is the point of no return."

I sighed and hung my head utterly defeated. Yes, now I know how Christine felt, but I knew better than to think a simple kiss would get me out of this one.


	9. Chapter 9

Sabine

I was lying in a strange bed with my hands and my legs tied to the bed itself. I felt strangely dizzy and had a feeling like I was going to be sick. It was then that I realized that I had been raped. I was very sore and my dress had been thrown off into a corner and from the waist down I was wearing no clothes. I tried to get loose from my bonds, but I was too weak. Exhausted and with a pounding headache, I laid back on the pillow.

I don't remember what happened to me. The only thing I remember is that Christine had come again, at least I think that was her name, and Erik had asked me to go get some refreshments. I wasn't too happy about leaving Erik and this woman alone together, but I didn't want to refuse my husband's command. Dutifully, I rose and made my way to the back of the kitchen, putting cookies on to a plate and boiling water for tea.

I had my back turned to the door the entire time I was working, which was my downfall. Suddenly, as I was finishing the cookie tray, I remember someone grabbing me from behind and stuffing a cloth into my face. I struggled and tried to cry out for Erik, but then everything went black.

Now I was here, wherever 'here' was. It smelled musty and smoky. I tried to cry out, but was too weak. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine that I was back home with my husband. Before Christine had arrived, Erik had given me a Christmas present, which turned out to be a stunning diamond bracelet. I had given him a new pocket watch since his old one had broke last month. I glanced at my wrist and noticed that the bracelet had been removed.

"Ah, you're finally awake, are you?"

I looked above me to see a man towering over me. He was a big man with a very fit body and a head full of dark hair. Even though he was rather handsome, he looked dangerous and I immediately knew that I was looking at my rapist.

"You're husband decided to drop in, but we're about to take care of him," he spoke in French with an English accent.

As he was saying this, he was quickly undoing the buttons on his pants. This crime was going to be inflicted on me once again, so I did the only thing I could. I finally found my courage and strength to scream.

"Sabine!" I heard my husband cry from just beyond the curtain that separated us.

With that, the curtain was opened and beyond a small lake of water, I saw my husband standing by a metal gate with a woman standing only a few yards away from him holding a pistol to his head.

"Erik!" I exclaimed and tried to loosen my bonds with no success.

"Would you like to watch, Erik?" the man asked as he grinned and knelt down at my feet. "Would you like to watch me rape your wife before you both die? Christine, move a little so he can see what's going on."

What happened next came so fast that it all seems like a dream now. When she moved a few feet to the side, Erik threw himself at her and knocked her down into the water. The man kneeling at my feet sprinted towards the action and I heard a gunshot ring through the empty space. Suddenly, Christine struggled out of the water and staring at the blood coming from Erik's left shoulder. Her hand went to her mouth and her eyes widened as she dropped the pistol.

"Oh God, what have I done?" she screamed and fell to the floor crying hysterically.

Erik and the Englishman rushed towards the neglected pistol as it fell to the ground. Erik grabbed it and as the Englishman struggled with him, another gun shot rang out and I watched in a mixture of horror and relief as the other fell face first into the water, blood coming from his chest.

I saw Erik turn the gun on Christine, but whether it was out of pity or remorse, he didn't shoot, but pocketed the gun.

"Sabine!" I heard him exclaimed as he rushed over to untie me.

"Erik!"

I threw my arms around his neck as he cradled me in his arms. I then felt a wet stickiness on the back of my shoulder and it was then that I remembered that he was injured.

"Oh my darling, you've been shot."

"It's just in the shoulder. It's nothing to worry over," he whispered as he looked into my eyes and smiled sadly.

"We need to stop the bleeding and retrieve the bullet."

I quickly jumped off of the bedding and clothed myself. Afterwards, I tore off a bit of the bottom of my corset and wrapped it around the wound, tying it securely.

"I'll try and take the bullet out after we get home," I said. "There's nothing down here to extract it."

He nodded and he bid me to stay in the bed, actually I realized that it was a boat, and walked over to Christine. Instead of comforting her like I half expected him to, he roughly grabbed her by the wrist and tore something off of her exclaiming, "I believe that this belongs to my wife! I hope you're happy with tonight's results! If I ever see you again or if you ever bring harm to me or my wife ever again, I will not hesitate to have you shot. I don't know why in hell I cannot bring myself to have it done with tonight, but I can't. You've changed, Christine and you disgust me thoroughly. You're not the woman I hoped you would become. You're still a sniveling little bitch!"

He dealt her a hard blow across the face, which surprised me, and then returned to the boat. After placing my bracelet back on my wrist and fervently kissing my hand, he threw the ropes that had tied me to the boat out onto the floor and began to carefully piloted the boat out onto the water. After lifting the gate with one gesture of his hand, he pushed the boat further out into the lake, which extended out more than I originally thought.

I glanced back at Christine and noticed that she was still in a heap on the floor, holding her injured cheek where Erik had hit her, no longer crying but whimpering softly. If it would have been anyone else, I would have felt pity for her, but not for this woman. What had made her act like this? What had made her do this to us? Was it the fact that Raoul had left her or was it simply because she wanted attention once more from her Angel of Music? She couldn't possibly have been jealous of me, could she?

I turned my head away as she vanished from sight. As we reached the shore, Erik helped me out of the boat and then pressed me to his body, tears streaming down his face and sobs escaping from his throat.

"My darling," I whispered, alarmed. "What's wrong? Is it your shoulder?"

"No, my love," he answered, pulling me away from his body and looking at me. "I almost lost you tonight. When we married I swore to protect you and I didn't. I have already failed as a husband."

"My dear, you did protect me. You risked your own life to save me. You haven't failed at all. Now hurry. You are loosing blood rapidly. We have to get you home as soon as possible."

**Again, sorry for the long wait, but the site wouldn't let me update! Hopefully I've found a new way to do that. Thanks for waiting! I appreciate it!**


	10. Chapter 10

Erik

I will never forget that night.

After painfully tethering my horse in the stable, I struggled into our home and collapsed on the couch. My wife rushed up to me and tore open my shirt with a pair of tweezers in her hand. The cold from the night air had made the blood stop flowing, but this only meant that she had to cut a fresh wound to remove the bullet. I saw tears well up in her eyes as she cleaned a small pocket knife and opened the wound once more. I tried to hide my pain for her sake, but was only partly successful.

The tweezers were the worst by far. She carefully cleaned the utensil with rubbing alcohol so as not to infect my wound, and the set about extracting the bullet. After what seemed like an eternity, but was only actually a few minutes, she found the bullet embedded deep within the muscle of my shoulder. I cried out in searing pain as the bullet was extracted and Sabine began to clean my wound. She was sobbing as well by the time she found fresh linen to wrap around the wound.

"Here," she whispered as she came back from a brief visit to the kitchen. "Here's some brandy that should make you sleep."

I drank the liquor gratefully and in moments, I was asleep, but I was plagued by nightmares the entire night.

When I awoke in the morning, the first thing I noticed was that my mask had been removed and that I had been covered with a blanket. While my shoulder was much better from the previous night, it still ached very much and I could barely move it. Slowly, I sat up and noticed that the snow was falling softly outside our window. That's when I saw Sabine standing quietly by the window watching the snow fall and drinking tea.

I sat there staring at my beautiful wife. She had a dark red robe tied around her body and slippers on her feet. Her hair was a mess and her face looked tired but fair as she stared out the window in deep thought. She almost reminded me of an elf or a fairy from some mysterious land. I knew then as I gazed at her beautiful form that I would hold that image of her in my heart and mind for the rest of my life.

"Sabine," I whispered reluctantly after I had taken a mental picture of her and stored in my mind forever.

"Erik," she replied as she hastily put the cup of tea on the little table beside the couch and rushed over to my side. "How are you feeling, my love?"

"My shoulder still aches, but I'm sure it will be better with time. Are you all right? I had almost forgotten that you were raped at least three times. Are you going to be all right?"

"I'm a little sore," she answered, smiling sadly, "but I'll be all right. The world looks beautiful today. We're both alive, with minor injuries unfortunately, and it's Christmas Day! Merry Christmas, my dear."

"I forgot it was Christmas!" I exclaimed. "Merry Christmas to you too darling."

I lovingly wrapped my arms around her as she laid her head on my shoulder and we sat there for a long time staring at the beautiful Christmas tree by the fireplace and occasionally turning to the window to watch the steady snowfall. It would have been an extremely peaceful moment if we had not been preoccupied with the events of last evening. Still, we both knew that the Englishman was dead and that Christine was probably too broken to do anything about us now.

We spent Christmas Day eating, talking, kissing, and enjoying one another's company immensely. We didn't even dress the entire day and I found this very satisfying as I etched more pictures into my mind of her in that luscious red robe. As the evening wore on, I sang Christmas carols to her as we sat by the fireplace in each other's arms and stared into the embers.

After singing to her and almost lulling her to sleep, she looked into my eyes and as the fire burned to a soft glow, she laid down on the soft carpeting and removed her robe. As I bent down to kiss her lips and explore her body with my fingertips, she whispered, "Make love to me Erik."

Just those simple words evoked arousal within me, but I was too cautious because of previous events. I didn't want to push her into this so soon after what had happened the previous night.

"Are you sure? Are you still sore from the rape?"

"Please don't mention that," she whispered with such sadness that I immediately regretted my words. "I'm trying to forget that ever happened and even though I still hurt a little, I know you will be gentle and make it better."

I nodded as I removed the rest of my clothing and made gentle and sweet love to my darling.

When we had finished, we wrapped up in a blanket laying nearby and fell asleep under the Christmas tree before the dying embers of the fireplace.

About two weeks after the New Year, we received a letter from Madame Giry. She and Meg had decided to stay in London and Meg would be coming for their things in a few days. When Meg did arrive, she told Sabine that the reason they had decided to stay was that she had met an Englishman and had fallen in love. Madame Giry did not want to be so far away from her daughter, so they had both decided to stay in England. The house and most of the furniture would belong to us now. All I needed to do was to take care of a few arrangements with the bank and all would be settled.

After Meg left a few days later, I made the necessary arrangements and the house now belonged to us. That same day, after returning from the bank, I sat down with a brandy and read the newspaper as always. Suddenly, an article caught my eye. Diggers had gone down into the opera to bury phonographic records of singers when a few of them decided to try and find the infamous opera ghost. I smiled at this, but it soon faded as I finished the article. Apparently, they had found two bodies floating in the lake; one was male and the other female. After the police arrived, the bodies were taken to be autopsied. The male appeared to have died as the result of a bullet to his chest. The female had drowned.

I showed this to my wife and she put her arms around me and whispered, "I'm so sorry, dear. I know she was your first love."

"Yes she was my first, but not my true love."

"I almost lost you because of her…and him. I thank God every day and night that you were there to protect me and that you are still here today. Never leave me, Erik. I need you with me every minute of every day. I love you."

"I need you too, darling," I answered and kissed her forehead. "And I love you more than anything."

I kissed her lips and then simply held her as she laid her head against my body and sobbed.

**There will be one more chapter after this. Thanks for reading! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all – This is the last chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

Sabine

A few days after the bodies of Christine and her lover were found beneath the opera house, there was a funeral held for both of them. A great scandal had arose and questions were asked of how and why the former diva had been drowned and who this man that was with her that night could possibly be. People began talking about the Opera Ghost again and a search party was formed to try and find the infamous phantom, but of course, nothing was recovered. Erik and I laid low for a while in our cozy little home until a few weeks later when the commotion died down.

Afterwards, Erik went out in search of a job and later became a very successful contractor. Even though we were beginning to acquire enough money to move out of our sleepy little house, we chose to remain, even though I spent most of my time remodeling to suit our own tastes. By early July, we had the house almost completely redecorated and were both very satisfied with the results.

Erik and I led very peaceful but exciting lives. Even though he was still self-conscious about his mask, Erik took me places and we traveled when he found time to take a vacation. After we had been married three years, I mentioned to him that October that I always wanted to go to Egypt and within the next month, we were headed on a ferry for a two week stay in Egypt with a hotel room overlooking the pyramids. This is where we also conceived our first child.

The night I told Erik I was pregnant, we had just finished decorated the house for Christmas. It was about a week before the holiday and Erik had announced that he would find a tree for us the next afternoon. We were sitting on the couch, Erik drinking a brandy, when I turned to him and explained that I had something important to tell him.

He set his brandy down on the table and asked, "What is it, dear?"

"I'm going to have a baby, Erik. You're going to be a father."

The look in his eyes was one of complete surprise and excitement. He began laughing out of pure joy and threw his arms around me waist, holding me against his body.

"I'm so happy!" he exclaimed. "A baby? I can't believe this! We have to start thinking of names."

We sat up the rest of the night and started thinking of what to name our first born child.

At the end of August, our baby was born. I awoke late one night and told Erik that I was having pains in my lower stomach and that I felt restless. Erik went to fetch the doctor and seven hours later, our baby boy lay in my arms.

We decided to name him Pierre, after a very good friend Erik had made during his years as a contractor. When I saw my husband holding our son for the first time, I knew immediately that he was going to be the best father this little boy could ever want.

On our sixth year anniversary, we decided to travel to Italy. The countryside was absolutely breath-taking and little Pierre even seemed to enjoy himself as well. He was only just over a year old, but he seemed to be completely content with traveling.

We arrived home shortly after the New Year. I started to become sick and Erik was very worried about me. After a couple of weeks of this sickness, I became aware of why I was ill and I announced it to Erik one night as we were sitting in the living room.

I sat in the chair across from Erik mending one of his shirts when I said, "We might have to start traveling a little more often."

"Why?" he asked as he gently rocked Pierre to sleep.

"Well, it seems like when we travel, I become pregnant."

He looked up in surprise and whispered, "You're going to have another baby?"

I nodded and gave him a shy smile.

He smiled back at me and kissed the top of Pierre's head and said, "Well, I'll be happy to have another one just like him. Except, a little girl would be nice."

At the beginning of September, when the leaves are just starting to change on the trees, I gave birth to not just one little girl, but two. Unfortunately, Erik was out of town on a contracting site when I gave birth, but when he arrived home a week later, I presented him with two little presents. One was Antoinette, named after my aunt Giry, and the other was Adele, named after my late mother.

After the twins were born, I had no more children, unfortunately. Erik and I tried for more, but I was never able to conceive again after that. I told my husband, who was for some reason blaming himself for this, that I had had a very hard birth with the twins and I may have damaged myself when giving birth.

"I still think it's my fault," he answered. We had been in bed for some time making love when Erik had brought up the subject.

"It doesn't matter, my love," I answered. "I love you and I love our children. If we have more children, that will be wonderful, but if we don't, it won't upset me. I'll always have you and the other children. I love all of you dearly."

"You've made the past ten years of marriage the best ten years of my life," he replied. "When Christine left me fifteen years ago, I never thought I'd be able to love anyone ever again. But then I found you and everything changed. You are the best woman a man could ever dream of having for a wife. Thank you for loving me."

"Thank you for saving me."

"Saving you?"

"Christmas has just past a few months ago and every year, I remember how we spent our first Christmas together as husband and wife. You saved my life, Erik. You saved us both."

I kissed him gently and then curled up into his arms.

"Wait," he whispered. "Please my love. Once more before we sleep?"

I smiled shyly at him and then began kissing him passionately. Slowly, my hands roamed his body until they found his most sensitive area. He groaned in pleasure as I began to slowly stroke him. Gently, I placed myself on top of him and we made love once more.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered as I lay on top of him gasping for air.

"I love you, Erik."

"Sabine," he breathed. "You will never know how much you mean to me."

With that said, I slowly climbed off of him and fell asleep curled up in his arms.


End file.
